You belong with me
by Merissima
Summary: Melody una chica de 17 años esta locamente enamorada de Nicholas Jonas desde siempre. podra dejar todo por amor?
1. giro inesperado

- Melody despierta! -o decir a mi madre.  
5 minutos m s mam - rezongu mientras ponia una almohada sobre mi cabeza.  
Llegar s tarde a la escuela tesoro - esta vez o su voz mas cerca.  
Finalmente me sent sobre la cama y mantuve algo asi como unos 5 minutos mirando hacia el vac o, t pico de mi.  
me dirig hacia el ba o donde me cepill los dientes y el pelo. Me vest con jeans corte chup n (de esos que terminan ajutados abajo) una remera blanca y una de mis t picas camperas con capucha que son una talla mas grande (mi ropa nunca es para nada ostentosa,es un look casual para pasar desapercibida) mis vans negras, y ya estaba lista para ir a clases.  
Nunca desayuno asique mam no consider nada extra o cuando me negu ante unas tostadas.  
Ya me voy! - exclam Bueno, te esperamos para almorzar - escuch decir a mi mam desde su habitaci n.

Me dirig hacia la escuela. ser an unas 5 o 6 cuadras desde mi casa. Tengo un chofer pero a mi me gusta ir caminando, as aprovecho para escuchar m sica con mi Ipod o simplemente pensar, hoy, eleg la primera opci n.  
me gusta mi ciudad, New Jersey, los rboles, la gente, no s siento que es el lugar a donde pertenezco, por m s que yo haya nacido en Londres, Inglaterra.  
iba tan concentrada escuchando "use somebody" de Kings of Leon, que no mir la calle al cruzar.  
Luego, todo pas muy r pido. escuch un bocinazo luego el sonido de los frenos de un auto. Casi me chocan.  
El conductor baj de su auto. Qui n m s pudo haber sido que el chico que tanto amo en secreto.. que no sabe que existo.. y claro, si yo soy un im n para los accidentes..

- Te encuentras bien? - dijo su dulce voz.  
- Y-y-yo.. s-s-ssi e-estoy bien. Lo siento, iba muy concentrada con el Ipod y.  
- No importa, solo mira antes de cruzar la calle. - me sonri .  
- Lo har - respondi avergonzada, no pod a creer que el chico de mis sue os me estaba hablando.  
Para evitar que esto vuelva a suceder, sube al auto, iremos juntos a la escuela - lo mir , me estaba hablando en serio, mirandome con esos ojos que me tocaban el alma.  
No pude decir nada, su mirada es hipnotizante, me dirig al auto, y antes de que pueda ingresar en l, Nicholas abri la puerta de co-piloto haciendo un adem n para que entrara.  
- Gracias - musit con mi est pida risa nerviosa.  
- No hay de qu melody - Dios, SABE MI NOMBRE!!!! cuando su angelical voz lo dijo, sent que mi coraz n estaba a mil por hora, no hubiera creido lo que escuch si no hubiera visto a sus hermosos labios decirlo.  
sa-sabes mi nombre?. me mir sonriendo.  
me enviaste una solicitud de amistad en facebook - contest sin borrar su sonrisa.  
Recuerdo ese d a, no me animaba a enviarle una solicitud y en un descuido, Demi, mi mejor amiga se la envi . Todav a tiene una fotograf a de mi expresi n cuando la acept , uno de los mejores d as de mi vida.  
- Oh - fue lo unico que pude decir, desvi la mirada.  
- as que.. se puede saber que era lo que ibas escuchando tan concentrada? - No pud responder ya que tom mi Ipod.  
Escuchas Kings of leon? pregunt sorprendido.  
- Son excelentes, no veo porque deber a sorprenderte que los escuche.  
- No no me malinterpretes, dijo r pidamente. Tienes buen gusto musical, U2, elvis costello, coldplay.. y.  
le arranqu el Ipod de las manos literalmente, la canci n que segu a era de l, hice una grabaci n de voz el d a que cant una de sus hermosas canciones en clase de interpretaci n a la que llam "Nick J I want to kiss you in the rain", la cancion originalmente se llama hello beautiful, pero me provocaban ganas de besarlo al escuchar esa canci n, y siempre la suelo escuchar en los d as lluviosos. Morir a si l supiera que tengo esa grabaci n.  
Me mir algo extra ado. - Llegamos - me dijo. Es verdad, nos encontramos en el aparcamiento de la escuela.  
- gracias - dije, sus ojos segu an clavados en el Ipod, como si quisiera descifrar algo. 


	2. Si Nick?

si quieres que te traiga solo p demelo, me queda de camino.. claro entiendo si quieres venir con tus choferes o escuchando tus lindas m sicas. - ri -  
Se estaba burlando de mi? ya lo creo.  
me baj del auto y me dirig hacia mi casillero donde como siempre, me esperaba Demi.  
COMO ES ESO DE QUE VINISTE CON NICK? me dijo sonr endo a mas no poder - Shhh, baja la voz - susurr Toda la escuela lo sabe, el siendo uno de los chicos mas populares y apuestos de la escuela La fulmin con la mirada.  
Ya sabes que a mi me gusta Joe! - exclam . Es verdad, Demi est locamente enamorada del hermano mayor de Nick, y lo entiendo, el es muy apuesto, pero

Nick es definitivamente mi favorito, s que Demi no est interesada en l, aunque de todos modos el nunca se va a fijar en mi.  
cuentame to-do - dijo demi -  
Casi me choca, vine en su auto ah, y estoy 100% segura de que vio su cancion en mi Ipod.  
sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos.  
No pude evitar que una l grima corra por mi mejilla.. - era mejor cuando no me hablaba, ahora no me hablar y pensar que soy una acosadora -  
- Amiga ah viene - susurr Demi.  
Lo primero que se me ocurri fue cubrirme con la capucha y simular que ordenaba las cosas en mi casillero.  
- Pretendes que no mire tus canciones y dejas tu Ipod en el auto?  
me qued helada, toqu mi bolsillo. maldici n, mi Ipod, no estaba.  
me di vuelta y sin mirar hacia l, tome mi ipod, mis libros y me fui a clase.  
me llam la atenci n que Demi se qued hablando con nick, ella, a diferencia de mi, no sent a verguenza al hablar con l, pero claro ella no estaba

locamente enamorada de l, asi como yo no tengo verguenza en hablar con Joe, es un gran amigo y se le nota en la cara que el siente lo mismo por Demi.

Me sent donde siempre al final del curso en una esquina, con demi, solo que todav a no ven a.. de que hablaba con Nick?  
- Esta ocupado? - me dijo una voz.  
levant la vista.  
Josh un chico de ojos verdes (hermosos) pelo casta o oscuro y algunas pecas en su rostro me miraba sonriente.  
- No no eso creo.. no - Demi no se enfadar a.  
Le devolv la sonrisa.  
- Genial - dijo y se sent .  
- eres Melody cierto? Asent .  
Yo soy.  
- Josh -conclu -  
Demi entr y me mir algo intrigada, me encog de hombros como diciendo " l vino" me gui el ojo y se sent frente a m .  
observ como Nick entraba al sal n, acaso alguien pod a ser mas perfecto? sus rulos, sus ojos sus lunares sus labios.  
y ah es donde la fantas a se termina, una perfecta barbie, corre hacia l para darle un beso.  
Su est pida novia Brittany, y no, admito que dar a todo por ser ella, pero no es por ser la novia de Nick que la odio, la odiaba desde antes, ella fue la novia

de mi hermano Jason, ella lo enga y lo dej devastado. No entiendo que es lo que Nick ve a en ella..claro, es hermosa, solo por fuera, sus faldas son las

mas cortas que en mi vida he visto y sus escotes los m s grandes.. pero yo estoy segura que Nick no es ese tipo de chicos, lo s , lo siento.  
Melody? Melody?  
- S Nick? - respond embobada - escuch algunas risitas.  
Demi se di vuelta y me mir sorprendida. No entiendo que pas . dije.. Nick?  
Srta Song, le preguntaba cual era el resultado del ejercicio que copi en el pizarr n, y le recuerdo que soy el Profesor Brown, no "Nick".;  
Ahora caigo en la cuenta de lo que dije, me sonroj al instante y no pude evitar ver a Nicholas de soslayo, quien escrib a en su carpeta sonr endo y

negando con la cabeza.  
- Lo-lo siento profesor - musit . Observ el pizarr n y me tom unos segundos resolver el problema mentalemnte, soy muy buena en las matem ticas.  
El resultado es la base de B m s el lado C, que da como resultado 8, 65. respond seria.  
El profesor me mir luego a Josh y por ltimo a Demi, comprobando si ellos me dijeron la respuesta, al darse cuenta que no "Muy Bien" me dijo y anot algo

en su libreta.  
Durante toda la clase me dej llevar por mis pensamientos, claramente el profesor no volver a a preguntarme nada.. cuando menos me di cuenta ya

hab an pasado las tres horas y lleg el recreo.  
Sin m s junt mis cosas y me dirig hacia mi casillero, enseguida lleg Demi.  
-Todos hablan sobre como zafaste en matem ticas - ri .  
Sobre como me humill p blicamente, "Si nick?" - imit lo que hab a dicho unas horas antes en clase, con voz de idiota -  
Tu voz son algo diferente en clase - dijo una voz burlona detr s de mi.  
volte inmediatamente, se trataba de Joe,mi mejor amigo, y el hermano de Nick.  
Joe! exclam , el me salud con un gran abrazo.  
qu hay Demi? dijo l, sonriendole.  
Hola Joe - musit ruborizandose. Yo ser obvia, pero ella tambi n.  
Ir n a la fiesta de mi hermano esta noche? - pregunt Joseph.  
S , respondi mi amiga - Mir a Demi extra ada.  
Ver s Mel, de eso me quede hablando con Nicholas, nos invit a su fiesta de cumplea os esta noche.. en su casa. - explic Demi. 


	3. Mall con amigos

Ver s Mel, de eso me quede hablando con Nicholas, nos invit a su fiesta de cumplea os esta noche.. en su casa. - explic Demi.  
Oh.. Lo siento no ir - dije -  
de qu hablas? no ir s al cumplea os de "el chico de tus sue os" ? - puso nfasis en las ltimas 5 palabras.  
D un peque o golpe en su brazo - c llate Joseph! - susurr .  
Por qu habr a de invitarme? pregunt .  
a ver veamos - dijeron demi y Joe-  
- Eres la mejor amiga de toda la vida de su hermano - Jugaban cuando eran ni os - Fuiste su compa era de banco en primer a o - El te tiene aprecio - dijo Joe -  
- Mi madre te ama - agreg sonr endo - Y realmente quiero que vayas - dijo otra voz, Nick.  
- Lo ves melody? - dijo Joe abrazando a su hermano y despeinandolo.  
- Joseph! - buf Nick. - Bueno, las espero esta noche a eso de las 10 si? no olviden mi regalo.. es broma, -sonri - Nos vemos.  
el regalo! exclam , esta noche me acompa an al centro comercial? pregunt MELODY.. - empezaron los dos -  
debo comprarle algo especial, pero no muy obvio.. y algo para ustedes si me acompa an - re -  
Yo voy! - dijeron los dos al unisono.  
Los mir con mala cara.  
Melody sabes que bromeamos, y que no estamos contigo por inter s.  
Eso sol a pasar mucho.. ten a las amigas mas falsas del mundo, al igual que mi ex novio, solo porque mi padre es due o de Hollywood Records, por lo tanto

el dinero no es algo que me falte, pero no es algo que me llame mucho la atenci n, aunque debo decir, que amo comprar ropa. aunque siempre sea lo

mismo, Jeans, camperas, remeras, vans. La raz n por la cual nunca quer an acompa arme al shopping, suelo ser algo compulsiva comprando cosas, pero

no las presumo, no soy engre da, y la mayor a de las veces son regalos para otras personas.  
- Los quiero chicos - me abrazaron - me apart y quedaron abrazandose, claro que al darse cuenta se separaron, y los dos me miraron completamente

igual algo asi como "te quiero matar, pero gracias".;  
- Bueno as que.. despu s de la escuela nos vamos a comer al mc donalds del centro comercial y luego a hacer las compras si?  
De acuerdo pero.. yo elegir tu atuendo para esta noche - afirm Demi.  
- Yo.. de acuerdo.. - puse los ojos en blanco.  
Las pr ximas clases fueron un poco m s de lo mismo, lengua, historia y geograf a, en las que no me concentr ni una milesima de segundo pensando en

que elegir a Demi para m .

Al finalizar la escuela estaba la gran camioneta negra y polarizada que usaba mi chofer, Pedro, s , ese era el trato, o ven a a la escuela con pedro y volv a

caminando, o al rev s.  
Cuando llegamos al shopping, estaba fam lica y me orden un BigMac. S , no soy de las chicas que se preocupan por la comida.  
Guarda un poco para las dem s personas Mel, brome Joe- yo hice caso omiso a su broma y segui comiendo. Not una mano que me saludaba desde lejos..

Es Josh, se acercaba hacia nosotros.  
Hey Josh - salud sonriente.  
Hola Melody - sonri - que hay chicos - Not como Joe lo miraba.. algo as como "no te atrevas". S , soy buena leyendo miradas!  
Bueno creo que los ver esta noche en la fiesta.. hasta luego.. hasta luego Melody - se despidi .  
Es agradable no? pregunt .  
Joe y Demi se miraron. - que pasa? - pregunt .  
Es obvio que quiere algo contigo Melody - contest Joe - Y el no es del chico que se conforma con una sola.  
No sean absurdos - reproch - 


End file.
